The present invention relates generally to an arched jamb member for defining the upper end of an arched wall opening such as a door or window opening.
Arched jamb assemblies provide arched wall openings, such as doorways, in homes and other buildings. Arched jamb assemblies generally cost more than conventional rectangular jamb assemblies, but they dramatically enhance the aesthetic appeal and thus the market value of a home, for example.
Prior art arched jamb assemblies generally have a pair of upright jamb members defining opposite sides of the wall opening and an upper, arched jamb member defining the top of the arched wall opening. The upright jamb members have upper end portions which support the upper arched jamb member at its opposite ends. My co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/954,683 filed Sep. 11, 2001 is directed to such an arched jamb assembly in which a standard interface is provided between the respective end of the upper arched jamb member and the upper end portion of the upright jamb member, regardless of the curvature of the upper arched jamb member.
One factor which increases expense of an arched jamb assembly is that the upper arched jamb member cannot be packed flat with the two straight upright members, and must often be shipped and stored separately, in a larger package. Thus, the expense of packing and shipping, and the space required for storage, is relatively high.